<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Firenze by heretherebemonsters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995830">Firenze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretherebemonsters/pseuds/heretherebemonsters'>heretherebemonsters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A City With A Story [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, But they haven't figured it out yet, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretherebemonsters/pseuds/heretherebemonsters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo always loves to see Ezio and always hates when he leaves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A City With A Story [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/171044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Firenze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little peek at an average night in Firenze, post-assassination. There may be more brewing here than friendship.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leonardo heard the first alarm bells clanging about mid-afternoon. He paused as he passed the rear window of his workshop, instinctively glancing out past the open shutters. The day was sunny and above Firenze, the sky was brilliant and endlessly blue. He stared consideringly at its expanse visible above the small rear courtyard, listening as the alarm spread steadily, seemingly across the entire city. Something big had happened. He wondered if it had anything to do with Ezio. It was likely; few other things warranted a city-wide alarm than an active assassin. He hadn’t seen his young friend in several weeks and when he had, Ezio had been stubbornly tight-lipped on his upcoming plans. Leonardo smothered the stab of worry that pierced his chest at the thought that Ezio might very well be in danger. There was no way to know for certain until he heard something or the assassin himself turned up on his doorstep.</p>
<p>
He tried not to think much about the myriad of possibilities and all manner of harm that might be befalling his friend that very moment, turning away from the window and wandering back to his worktable. There was little he could do, after all. He had to trust in Ezio’s skills to keep himself safe. Ezio knew where to find him when he was ready. Still, the shouts of passing guards in the street rattled Leonardo’s nerves, harsh curses and barked orders from captains to “Find the assassino! Find the cur and bring me his head!” After that, there was little doubt that Ezio was indeed the cause of the alarm.</p>
<p>
Leonardo worked for a number of hours in a distracted state before huffing in frustration and breaking for dinner. By now the sun was setting and the sky outside the rear window had turned to a mural of shades of pink, orange and purple as the light faded. Leonardo ate on the bench underneath the sill, watching the world outside gradually grow darker. He anticipated the darkness; the cover of shadows often brought Ezio with it. But for a long time there was nothing, so Leonardo went back to his work.</p>
<p>
It was approaching midnight when there was a soft scuffling at the rear window, still open to the cool night air. Leonardo immediately looked up, hands frozen above the parchment spread out on his work surface, a stick of charcoal in one and a stylus in the other. His expectant gaze found Ezio’s form crouched on the windowsill, arms outstretched to brace himself on either side of the frame. “Ezio!” Leonardo exclaimed, dropping his instruments and hurrying over.</p>
<p>
Ezio glanced up at the sound of Leonardo’s voice, offering a small lopsided smile. “May I come in, <i>amico mio?<i>”</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
“Of course, of course,” Leonardo said, waving his hands. “Quickly, so I can close up behind you.”</p>
<p>
Ezio dropped into the room in a whisper of white robes and quiet tinkling of weapons, landing lightly on his booted feet. Leonardo hastily pulled the shutters closed behind him, latching them after giving a swift glance about the darkened courtyard. Nothing moved in the dark, but he still felt better once the window was closed up.</p>
<p>
“I apologize for the intrusion at the window,” Ezio said as he pushed his hood back, revealing his handsome features to the lamplight in the room. Leonardo took him in in an appreciative glance, noting that though the assassin appeared tired and rumpled, he didn’t seem to be injured. Small mercies, Leonardo thought, sending up a prayer of thanks to whatever god might hear it. “I came by the rooftops,” Ezio continued, brushing loose locks of deep brown hair out of his eyes. “It wasn’t safe to use your front door. There are still guards all over in the streets looking for me.”</p>
<p>
“I heard them earlier,” Leonardo said, coming forward to pull Ezio into a tight embrace. “You stirred up quite the ruckus. I am relieved to see you in one piece.” Ezio returned the embrace gratefully, squeezing Leonardo a bit tighter than he normally did. The artist could feel Ezio’s whole body trembling, shaking like a leaf in a strong wind, though whether it was out of exhaustion, fear, elation or something else, he couldn’t say. When he stepped back, he kept his hands on Ezio’s shoulders, as if afraid the younger man would tip over if he let go. “Are you alright?” he asked softly.</p>
<p>
Ezio nodded, smiling for his friend, though Leonardo could see it was thin and rather halfhearted. “<i>Si,<i> I am fine. I managed to escape without anything more than some bruises and scrapes this time.”</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
“Good,” Leonardo said with a smile of his own, stepping back and gesturing toward the couch near the fireplace. It was for his models’ use but Ezio usually ended up parked there whenever he visited, often asleep in mere minutes. “Sit and rest. Would you like something to eat? Are you going to stay for the rest of the night?”</p>
<p>
Ezio made his way toward the couch, fingers already unfastening his half-cloak from around his shoulder. <i>“Si,<i> some food would be most welcome. And if it’s not too much trouble, I would stay until morning, if that’s fine with you. I will leave the city at first light and return to Monteriggioni then.” If Ezio was returning to his uncle’s stronghold, then there was no telling how long it would be before Leonardo saw him again. He was quite content to spend the remainder of the night in Ezio’s company.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
“Of course, you are always more than welcome to stay here, Ezio,” Leonardo assured his friend, watching as the assassin draped his cloak over the back of the couch before reaching for the buckles on his armor. “At least when you’re here, I know you’re safe,” he added quietly.</p>
<p>
<i>“Mi diaspace,<i> Leonardo,” Ezio said a bit sheepishly, dropping his pauldrons on the couch. “I always seem to worry you unduly.”</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
“I only worry because I care for you, <i>amico,”<i> Leonardo told him. “No need to apologize.” Leonardo knew that the nature of Ezio’s work was inherently risky and that danger was unavoidable. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t worry. It also meant that he didn’t want Ezio to apologize for things that were entirely out of his control. “Make yourself comfortable. I’ll find you some food.”</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
Leonardo left Ezio to the task of unbuckling his various weapons and went to the kitchen. There were still leftovers from his earlier supper, and he swung the pot over the hearth to warm them, stoking the fire back up. As he waited and stirred, he thought of the weariness that had settled in around Ezio’s eyes, the stiffness in the set of his shoulders. Not for the first time, he wished he could do more for his friend, wished that he could take away all of Ezio’s pain and burdens. It was a futile wish, of course, but that knowledge didn’t stop him from wanting to make it a reality. As it was, the most he could hope to do was ease Ezio’s mind and tend to his wellbeing as best he could.</p>
<p>
When Leonardo returned to the main room of the workshop with a bowl of steaming stew, he found Ezio seated on the couch, fiddling with his belt pouches, checking his supplies. His armor lay in a pile beside him, his daggers on top. His sword leant against the cushions, tip to the floorboards, while his boots sat nearby, so worn in they no longer stood upright on their own. Leonardo thought Ezio looked much more his age this way, stripped of the accoutrements of an assassin, more like the nobleman he was by birth. When the floor creaked under Leonardo’s feet, Ezio looked up and smiled, putting his belt aside to reach out for the bowl the artist passed him, and Leonardo thought with a pang that Ezio looked for a split second like that young man of seventeen he had first met, the scar on his full lips still fresh and healing. It seemed a lifetime ago.</p>
<p>
<i>“Grazie,”<i> Ezio said, his face reflecting just how deep his gratitude ran. “For everything.”</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
Leonardo smiled and pulled a chair close by, seating himself as he watched Ezio take an indulgent sniff of the stew before tucking into it. He had to wonder how long it had been since the other man had eaten. <i>“Prego.<i> How will you manage to sneak out of the city with every guard inside the walls watching for you?”</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
Ezio paused in his eating long enough to ask, “You still have the set of clothes I left here?”</p>
<p>
Leonardo nodded. “Of course. In the trunk upstairs.” Some time ago, Ezio had left some regular clothing with Leonardo, asking him to keep it for any time in the future that Ezio should find himself in need of it when he wished to move about the city sans his assassin’s robes for the sake of blending in. It seemed they would finally become useful.</p>
<p>
“Excellent.” Ezio looked pleased. “I’ll wear them out of the city and take my gear in a sack. I’ll blend right in with the morning crowd on the way to their businesses and the markets. The guards are looking for an assassin in white, not a working man in a plain doublet. My horse is at a stable just outside the walls. As soon as I pay the board there, I’ll be off.”</p>
<p>
Leonardo was nodding. “Clever. You assassins are rather adept at hiding in plain sight,” he remarked wryly. “Do you have enough florins for the board?”</p>
<p>
<i>“Si.<i> Uncle Mario made sure I would have enough.”</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
There was a pause in which Ezio scraped the bowl for the last of the stew. Finally, Leonardo asked, “What will you do in Monteriggioni after this?”</p>
<p>
Ezio lifted a shoulder in a shrug. “I’m not certain yet. I had thought the time was near to gather my mother and Claudia and sail for Spain but…” His voice trailed off and the troubled furrow was back between his brows. “There may be more work to do. Uncle Mario will know what to do about it.”</p>
<p>
Leonardo was just selfish enough to feel relieved that Ezio wouldn’t be leaving the country just yet. He didn’t get to see his friend often enough as it was. He didn’t want to think about what it would be like if Ezio did end up leaving for Spain with the remnants of his family. It was likely he would never return to Italy, that much seemed obvious. In an effort to turn his mind away from all that, he asked, “So what exactly happened today? What did you do that had the city in such an uproar?”</p>
<p>
Ezio drew in a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly, before saying, “Tying up loose ends. It is done. The Pazzi conspiracy is finally dead by my hand.”</p>
<p>
There was a moment of silence in which Leonardo stared at Ezio, taking in the furrow between his brows, the uncertainty in his eyes, their unusual golden flecks seemingly highlighted with a swirl of emotion. The way his fingers had tightened around the bowl he still held in his hands, now empty. Then Leonardo said quietly, “Yet you are still troubled.”</p>
<p>
“I had imagined that I would feel different after the deed was done,” Ezio muttered after a pause, dropping his gaze away from Leonardo’s. “I am satisfied, don’t misunderstand me on that. Those <i>bastardos<i> deserved what they got.” There was a hard edge to his words that softened only seconds later as he admitted, “I told the crowd after I killed Alberti that the Auditore are not dead, that I am still here, but I wonder if I’m even really living, Leonardo.” His gaze met the artist’s once again. “Who am I?”</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
Leonardo gave a small sad smile. “You are Giovanni Auditore’s son,” he said simply.</p>
<p>
Ezio’s bottom lip trembled. “Killing Uberto didn’t make it hurt any less,” he whispered, his voice catching. “Why does it still hurt?” His expression seemed caught somewhere in between confusion and frustration.</p>
<p>
“The wound is still fresh, <i>caro,”<i> Leonardo murmured, reaching out to gently squeeze Ezio’s knee. “It’s going to take time.”</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
“I want to be strong for Mother and Claudia, but I never know what to say when my little sister cries.” Leonardo plainly heard what hung unspoken in the air, the acknowledgment that Claudia too had lost her father and brothers, Ezio’s fear that he would prove inadequate in trying to fill their places.</p>
<p>
“Just be her brother, Ezio,” Leonardo said gently, giving the younger man’s knee another squeeze. “Let her cry on your shoulder if she wants to. Let her mourn.” He paused and then added, “You need to let yourself mourn too, <i>amico mio.<i> You can’t run from it forever.”</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
Ezio sighed shakily. “There’s no time for that,” he insisted, and Leonardo was sure he was trying to convince himself more than Leonardo. “I have work to do.”</p>
<p>
“And the work will wait a day for you,” Leonardo murmured.</p>
<p>
Ezio ducked his head, looking down into the bowl blankly. His knuckles were white. “I miss them,” he said softly, starkly and honestly, his tone naked in its pain. Leonardo felt his heart crack. “I used to think I’d never miss my father’s guidance, but I do.” Ezio sniffled. When he looked up, his hazel-gold eyes were glossy with tears.</p>
<p>
“Oh, Ezio,” Leonardo murmured, vacating his chair to sit beside the younger man on the couch, his arm slipping around Ezio’s shoulders, his other hand taking the empty bowl and setting it aside. He found himself wishing against all logic that he could take his friend’s pain and carry it for him, anything to ease the burden that had been heaped upon Ezio so mercilessly. He had been so young and so undeserving of such tragedy. Circumstances like Ezio’s made Leonardo doubt the existence of a god. Why would a benevolent creator punish his children so? It was cruel. Leonardo tightened his hold on Ezio as the assassin leaned into his side with a heavy sigh, sounding as if the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. And in some ways, Leonardo supposed it did.</p>
<p>
“Tell me it gets easier,” Ezio implored in a broken whisper, turning his face into Leonardo’s chest.</p>
<p>
Leonardo wasn’t sure what to say. Finally, he settled on, “Time will help, <i>caro.<i> Just give it time.” Ezio said nothing in return, merely tucking his face closer yet. A moment later, Leonardo felt the younger man shaking against him, his shoulders curling forward, and Leonardo had no doubt there were silent tears soaking the fabric of his doublet. The artist sighed quietly and tightened his hold on Ezio. He remained silent. A minute later, Ezio’s soft breaths had thickened into quiet sobs and Leonardo’s other hand came up, fingers sliding into Ezio’s soft brown hair and cradling his head tenderly, the same way a father might do to his newborn child. A steadying hand offering safety and comfort. Leonardo blinked back the sting of tears in his own eyes.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
Ezio’s display of vulnerability nearly took Leonardo’s breath away. It stunned him, the amount of trust the other man was giving him. He knew this mourning was long overdue, judging by the way the young man’s sobs built in strength and depth, until he knew when it was over that Ezio would be exhausted, drained, and would likely fall asleep before long. The rising crescendo and following plunge of strong emotions tended to do that to a person and Ezio likely had not even given much thought to his own grief until now, focused so much on his mother and sister and taking charge of avenging their family. But even assassins had hearts. Even assassins needed time to mourn.</p>
<p>
When Ezio’s tears had subsided and he sat up, his pretty eyes were puffy and red. He scrubbed at them with his knuckles mercilessly, a small frown pulling at his lips, as if he were displeased with himself, as if he wanted to erase the evidence of his sorrow. Leonardo reached out to still the movement, gently drawing Ezio’s hands away from his face, holding them carefully in his own as if he were afraid Ezio might break. At that moment, the young assassin did indeed seem very fragile.</p>
<p>
<i>“Mi diaspace,<i> Leonardo,” Ezio murmured, his voice rough.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
Leonardo gave his hands a tiny squeeze. “No need to be sorry,” he said gently. He paused as he studied Ezio’s face, his disheveled hair. Several locks had come loose from the red ribbon tying it all back, framing the side of his face delicately. A million things Leonardo wanted to say flitted through his mind; about how he thought Ezio was beautiful and strong and more capable than he gave himself credit for, how he would always do what he could to ease Ezio’s burdens and help him shoulder his pain. But he didn’t think Ezio was quite in the right state of mind to hear those sentiments just then, so he settled for saying, “Lay down and rest, <i>amico.<i> You’ll feel better after you get some sleep.”</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
Ezio heaved a great sigh and nodded, looking as though he hadn’t the energy to argue. It only took a few minutes for him to get settled on the couch. Together they moved Ezio’s pile of armor and weapons to the floor within arm’s reach, though Leonardo didn’t miss the way the hidden blade stayed strapped to Ezio’s forearm. He realized with a stab of sadness that the weapon likely only ever left Ezio’s body when he was safely at home at Monteriggioni where there was no concern over anyone sneaking upon him in the middle of the night. So young and already so seemingly entrenched in the ways of the assassins. Ezio curled up on the velvet cushions, pulling a pillow under his head as Leonardo threw a blanket over him, making sure every limb was covered. When the artist stood back up, he found Ezio’s gaze on him.</p>
<p>
“What?”</p>
<p>
Ezio shook his head. “Nothing,” he murmured quietly, and then asked louder, “Will you wake me at dawn?”</p>
<p>
Leonardo smiled. “Of course. Sleep well, Ezio.”</p>
<p>
The assassin was asleep within a minute, the constant stress and action and emotion of the last few days finally catching up to him. He didn’t quite snore but the deep, steady breaths nonetheless told Leonardo he was resting well.</p>
<p>
Leonardo stayed awake most of the night, only dozing a few times and never for very long, before returning to his sketching and diagrams. When the first cock crowed with the first faint light of dawn, he woke Ezio from his slumber, as promised, but not before hesitating. Ezio looked so peaceful, so entirely without care or worry, that Leonardo wished he didn’t have to wake him. Who knew when Ezio had last had a chance to sleep like this? Alas, he had given his word. He reached out and gave the young man’s shoulder a firm shake.</p>
<p>
“Ezio. Wake up, Ezio.”</p>
<p>
Ezio came awake slowly, obviously struggling against his persistent grogginess as the furrow which seemed ever present between his brows these days appeared once again. Leonardo quietly mourned the loss of the innocence he had been admiring only moments prior. Ezio wasn’t even fully conscious yet and already he looked as though he were shouldering the entire world. His burdens were so heavy that Leonardo wondered how he managed to carry them at all.</p>
<p>
“Is it dawn already?” Ezio muttered, pushing himself upright on the couch.</p>
<p>
Leonardo smiled ruefully. “I’m afraid so,” he said apologetically. He watched Ezio’s eyes dart about, taking inventory of his weapons and armor, doublet and boots, all just as he had left it hours before, before glancing at the window and the faint light visible between the slats of the shutters. His gaze found Leonardo again a moment later.</p>
<p>
“Do you have a sack large enough for all my things?” Ezio asked as he pushed aside the blanket he had been covered with and stood.</p>
<p>
Straight to busines, then. “I believe so,” Leonardo replied, already turning toward the kitchen doorway. Empty crates and spare sacks were piled in the back corner of his kitchen, where they were easily accessible but also out of the way of goings-on in his workshop. “Your other clothes are upstairs in the trunk at the foot of my bed. It’s not locked.” There was no reply but moments later, Leonardo heard the creak of the stairs as Ezio ventured up after the garments.</p>
<p>
In the kitchen, Leonardo stoked up the fire once again for breakfast preparations and then fished out the largest burlap sack he could find among his stash in the corner. He mostly used them for hauling supplies from the market or docks along the river, so the coarse material wouldn’t look at all out of place slung over Ezio’s shoulder among the early morning crowd of people beginning their workday. Hopefully everyone would think the lumpy contents was produce of some kind. He had laid the sack across the kitchen table and was dumping ingredients for porridge into the cooking pot when Ezio came into the room. Leonardo looked up and found his gaze ensnared at the sight of the young man clothed in the plain brown doublet and breeches; it had been a long while since Leonardo had seen Ezio wear something so non-descript, so commonplace. The tall boots worn in from riding all over Tuscany on horseback and leaping across rooftops looked right at home with the ensemble now that the engraved greaves Ezio always wore weren’t covering them. The white lawn shirt with a strip of fine lace around the cuffs had been replaced by a cream colored roughspun counterpart, the right sleeve pulled down to cover the vambrace hiding Ezio’s hidden blade, now sitting against his bare skin underneath. His hair had been combed and pulled back neatly but with a leather cord this time, rather than the red ribbon.</p>
<p>
Leonardo straightened and made a show of sweeping his gaze from Ezio’s head to his toes, before nodding. “You’ll pass just fine as a young errand boy or warehouse worker,” he declared, when Ezio arched a questioning brow at him. “Just be sure to slump a little. The set of your shoulders still broadcasts nobility.”</p>
<p>
The corner of Ezio’s mouth quirked in wry amusement. “That shouldn’t be a problem. All that armor and gear won’t be the lightest load.”</p>
<p>
“And just think, you wear it all without the slightest thought,” Leonardo commented as he turned back to the porridge, which was beginning to bubble in the pot.</p>
<p>
Ezio shrugged. “The tools of the trade. One becomes used to the extra weight. I hardly notice these days. Uncle Mario told me a long time ago that would be the case and he was right.” He moved to the table and picked up the burlap sack. “I take it this is the sack I can use?”</p>
<p>
<i>“Si,”<i> Leonardo replied, stirring the porridge. “The biggest one I could find.”</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
<i>“Grazie,<i> Leonardo,” Ezio said before slipping from the room on silent feet, presumably to pack.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
Leonardo was filling two bowls with the steaming porridge by the time Ezio appeared again in the doorway, the bag slung over his shoulder and sword buckled at his hip. Nothing clanked in the sack and Leonardo assumed that Ezio had used his assassin whites to cushion any noise his weapons and armor might have made. Still, Leonardo couldn’t help but frown slightly at the sword. “How will you explain that?” he asked, nodding at the blade as he paused in the midst of scraping the last of the porridge out of the cooking pot.</p>
<p>
“If anyone asks, I’ll simply say I’m headed out into the countryside for a delivery,” Ezio replied, letting the sack thump onto the stone floor at his feet. “There’s bands of roving thieves out there, after all. No sane man would venture beyond the city walls without a weapon.” Ezio had a point, and the sight of young men leaving the city with swords at their sides or daggers in their belts was common enough that Ezio wearing his openly shouldn’t draw too much attention. This knowledge was little comfort to Leonardo however, and he found it nigh impossible to wipe the frown from his face now that it was there.</p>
<p>
Ezio gave Leonardo a fond look as he dropped into a chair at the table. “Don’t worry, Leonardo,” he chided gently. “It’s not the first time I’ve had to slip away from town like this.”</p>
<p>
Leonardo sighed as he handed a bowl of porridge to Ezio. “I know. And I do not doubt your skills, <i>amico.<i> But- “</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
“But you still worry for my safety,” Ezio finished, before taking a bite of his breakfast. “I’ll gladly take your concern, Leonardo. It is good to know someone cares.” A little smile played around the corners of his lips, pulling at his scar.</p>
<p>
“Of course, there are those who care about your wellbeing, Ezio!” Leonardo exclaimed, gesturing with his spoon in indignation. He couldn’t tolerate the thought that Ezio might believe otherwise. “Your mother and sister and uncle doubtless pray for your safety!”</p>
<p>
“Yes, I know they do,” Ezio agreed easily, and now his eyes were smiling, their golden flecks bright in the growing dawn light from the nearby window. “But they are my family. It is different when it’s not family. It’s different when it’s you, <i>amico.”<i></i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
Leonardo wasn’t sure what to say. He felt the flush on his cheeks and turned his attention down to the bowl before him. There was a beat of silence. Ezio kept eating, his demeanor casual and relaxed. If he noticed Leonardo’s sudden discomfiture, he gave no sign of it. Finally, Leonardo said quietly, “Will you send word once you arrive back at the stronghold?” He knew the journey to Monteriggioni would take a solid day, even if Ezio didn’t stop to rest and eat along the way.</p>
<p>
“I will send a bird, first thing,” Ezio promised and Leonardo could hear the sincerity in his voice. “I wouldn’t want you to worry for nothing, <i>amico.”<i></i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
“Thank you,” Leonardo murmured. The remainder of breakfast was spent in a mix of companionable silence and talk about Leonardo’s newest clients. It was pleasant and he could almost forget that it was nearing the time for Ezio to depart. He could almost forget that once Ezio had left, there was no way of knowing when they would see one another again. All too soon, Ezio was pushing away his empty bowl and standing up.</p>
<p>
“I should be on my way,” he said with some amount of obvious regret, heading toward the discarded sack of gear on the floor.</p>
<p>
“Yes, of course,” Leonardo agreed, getting to his feet as well. He left the breakfast dishes where they were for now; once Ezio was gone and he was alone, cleaning up would give him something to do, keep his hands busy until he could effectively settle into the pace of work for the day. The first few hours after Ezio left were always the hardest. The silence was loud, and he felt more alone than ever. Having an immediate distraction would be the thing that kept him from barging into the street and calling Ezio back, something he couldn’t do. Ezio had places to be and important things to do and Leonardo couldn’t allow himself to get in the way of that. He trailed Ezio back into the other room, already feeling the loss of his friend’s presence.</p>
<p>
A few minutes later found them standing at the door of the workshop. “Perhaps I should go out the back,” Ezio fretted, brows furrowed. Leonardo waved him off.</p>
<p>
“It’s daylight now,” he reminded Ezio. “It would be stranger to see a man climbing out a window than going out a front door.”</p>
<p>
Ezio chuckled then, his distress easing. “That is true. I’ll just keep my head down until I’m well away from here, I guess.”</p>
<p>
“Be careful, Ezio.” Leonardo reached out to draw the younger man into an embrace, which Ezio went into easily, wrapping his strong arms around Leonardo gently and squeezing for a long moment. “If you need me for anything, you know where to find me.”</p>
<p>
When they parted, Ezio’s face had taken on a strange expression, a peculiar mixture of gratitude, sorrow, and solemnity. Leonardo had never seen it before. He watched closely, taking the chance to memorize the lines of Ezio’s face. <i>"Grazie,<i> Leonardo. For everything,” Ezio murmured, and there was something like wistfulness in his voice. “I will miss you.”</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
Leonardo mustered up a smile for his friend, even as his heart twinged. <i>“Prego,<i> Ezio, a thousand times. I will miss you too, <i>amico mio.”<i> He watched Ezio sling his sack over his shoulder, adjust his sword and step toward the door, reaching for the knob. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Leonardo added, “Take care, Ezio.”</i></i></i></i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
“You too, Leonardo.” Ezio glanced back and smiled briefly, looking younger again, before slipping out into the street. There were only a handful of citizens on Leonardo’s avenue at this hour but there would be more soon enough. It was the perfect time for Ezio to make his getaway. No one paid any mind to the plainly dressed man leaving an artist’s workshop, apparently on some early morning task or delivery. Leonardo breathed a sigh of relief. He stood just inside the doorway, out of sight of anyone passing by, and watched Ezio walk away with a purposeful but unhurried stride. He didn’t look back but then, Leonardo hadn’t expected him to.</p>
<p>
+++</p>
<p>
Two days later, a pigeon alighted on Leonardo’s windowsill, a missive fastened around its leg. Leonardo slept easier that night, knowing Ezio was safe at Monteriggioni, even if only for a little while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>